femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Micki Foster (Friday the 13th: The Series)
Michelle "Micki" Foster (Louise Robey) is one of the main protagonists from Friday the 13th: The Series, but served as a villainess in episode 3.10, "Mightier Than the Sword" (airdate January 8, 1990). About The episode had Micki, Jack Marshak, and Johnny Ventura attending a seminar conducted by best selling author Alex Dent, who wrote a novel about the exploits of serial killer Clint Fletcher. As revealed later on, however, Alex was the owner of a cursed fountain pen, which has the power to insert evil into the owner's victims. In addition, Alex would later use the pen to write his novels, with every murder he writes being committed for real by the infected victim. He had done this with Clint, as Alex was shown using the pen to extract the evil from Clint before his execution, and he did the same to a chaplain, using him to kill Clint's brother, Jerry Fletcher, to keep him from learning the truth about his brother. It was after Jerry's murder that the trio began to realize that something was amiss, and Jack's search in the manifest revealed that a man named Billy Frazer bought the cursed pen, which originally served as a dead end until Johnny spotted Alex using the pen to remove the evil from the chaplain, after a detective was shot to death. As for Micki, she spotted Alex at a hotel with a woman named Marion Frazer, who revealed Alex's true identity as Billy, her husband and a pulp writer. After overhearing Marion blackmail Alex, Micki was later attacked by Alex, who used the pen on her with intent on sending Micki to kill Marion. Heel Turn Micki appeared to be perfectly fine when she returned to the shop and informed Johnny and Jack about what happened to her. Meanwhile, Alex was writing his latest novel with Micki as his subject; all the while, Micki became affected by the narrative and later took out a razor from the bathroom after washing her face. Micki turned heel in the process, as she was set on using the razor as the murder weapon, and as she was on her way out, she informed Jack about Marion Frazer, while hiding the razor. The villainess later went to a bar where she flirted with a man before cutting his hand, doing so as part of Alex's twisted narrative. The episode's climax had Alex writing Marion's planned demise, while also telling Marion that he was sending someone to help pay her off. Micki appeared at the door of Marion's home and introduced herself as Alex's representative, stating that they should wait for Alex to arrive. Jack and Johnny, having figured out that Micki was affected by Alex, phoned Marion to warn her, only for Micki to cut off their call. At that moment, the evil Micki unleashed her razor and intended on killing Marion, with Alex arriving later on to witness the murder. Micki moved closer to Marion with the razor, while Alex was holding his estranged wife at bay. Marion's attempt to fight off Alex ended with Alex dropping the pen and pushing her down a flight of stairs, killing her. However, Micki later turned and faced Alex, and set her sights on killing him following Marion's murder. The maniacal villainess repeatedly slashed Alex with the razor, with Micki embracing her heel persona by laughing fiendishly while killing Alex. Jack and Johnny arrived and held the deranged Micki at bay while Jack used the pen to remove the evil from her. Dream Sequence/Redemption In the episode's final scenes, Micki was in bed, feeling wiped out after the horrific events that occurred. Jack entered and attempted to console Micki, who was feeling extreme remorse for actually killing someone, only for Jack to remind Micki that her actions were done while under Alex's control. Micki tearfully hugged Jack, but shortly afterwards, Micki turned heel again and slashed Jack's throat with razor, giving the indication that she was still a psychotic villainess. Micki laughed evilly as she pounced on Jack and attempted to kill him, but it was revealed to be a nightmare, as Micki woke up screaming, and was later consoled by Jack at the end of the episode. Gallery Evil Micki 2.jpg|Micki's sadistic smile AR Micki.jpg|Micki's heel turn in a dream sequence Videos Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Conspirator Category:Evil Laugh Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Severed Jugular Category:Murderer Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Psychotic Category:Redeemed Category:Redhead